The Seer: A Time Lady's Tale
by trellyasigma
Summary: The Seer is the last Time Lady. She knows this. Then she runs into the Doctor, the last Time Lord. The Seer is shocked, because after all, the Doctor is her brother, and she thought he was dead. Join her on a race against time as she tries to cheat her own death. Will she succeed? Or will the ones she love be the reason for her death?


The Seer- A Time Lady's Tale

 _ **Chapter One: The Time Lady**_

*Seer's POV*

I am the Time Lady. The last one. The _only_ one. Somehow, I know this. I know it because of my 'gift', as my father called it. I call it a curse, and for good reason. I can see things, visions and secrets that should be left unknown. It hadn't been as bad when I had a companion to help me keep my gift under control, when I had someone to make me happy.

I winced when I thought of my last companion, Samuel Evans. I had traveled with him for ages, and we had fallen in love. And then... He was murdered by Daleks.

I smiled. For some reason, I'd instantly trusted him. I mean, I'd taken him on a trip, even before I knew his name! Samuel was my only companion that I hadn't picked up in an adventure of some sorts. He'd just kind of- kept on board, and stayed there.

Tears welled in my eyes. It had been nearly five years since that day. _Five!_ My longest-lasting companion... My mind automatically replayed the memory, of the last time I had seen him alive.

 _"Seer! Run!" Samuel shouted. "Leave me, please, I'm not worth it!"_

 _The Seer grabbed his arm and tugged, trying to get him to run with her. "Please, Sam! The Daleks- they'll kill you, we have to run!"_

 _He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to stay. They want you more than me. I- I love you." Then he ran forward, into the lead Dalek's deadly embrace._

 _There was a flash of light, and there he lay, dead on the floor. "_ _ **No!"**_ _The Seer screamed, and ran to him. The Daleks began to shriek exterminate, but she simply ignored them. They wanted her alive, they'd told her. "No, no, Samuel, Sam please, don't be dead. I love you, Samuel Markus Williams, you stupid, stupid boy. I love you..." And then, tears streaming down her face, the Seer destroyed every Dalek she could get her hands on, and ran for it._

That was three weeks ago. I still couldn't think about it without breaking down. My TARDIS hummed and whirred, trying to console me, and failing. The faithful time machine had loved Samuel nearly as much as me.

Suddenly, there was a huge jerk. I was thrown across the room, my head hitting the floor. I groaned and stood up. How? I was in ancient space, with no ships, to look at the stars! How could a spaceship be here?

It _had_ to be a TARDIS! It had to, no other civilizations could have spaceships that could travel here. I quickly did a scan and found that a TARDIS was indeed nearby, in fact, it was scanning me at that very moment! I squealed with excitement and jumped up and down. It had been over 500 years since I'd seen another Time Lord. I've sort of been banished...

No, now was not the time, there was a TARDIS to contact! I began to type a message, but one came in from the other Time Lord.

 _Who are you? How are you alive? I am- was- the last Time Lord, how are you here? My TARDIS will tell yours where to go. Meet up with me, we have to talk._

Well, I thought dryly, it was definitely a man. No Time Lady spoke like that, in my experience. I decided that I didn't need to reply, to keep the air of mystery. The TARDIS shuddered as it recieved the coordinates and took off.

I landed and jumped out of my time machine. I turned around, examining ,y surroundings. London, probably early 2000's. Why here? Suddenly, I heard footsteps. Light, normally with a bounce in the step, but at the moment serious.

"So." Said the male voice. " _How. Are. You. Here?!_ "

 _ **Chapter Two: The Time Lord**_

I spun around and narrowed my eyes. A man was standing there, looking highly unamused. He had floppy brown hair and green eyes. He wore a tweedy jacket with braces and a bright red bowtie. His appearance was rather comical, to say the least.

"I was lucky, I suppose." I sighed. "Got banished. Not the best way to survive, but I'm not dead. It's been 500 years since my banishment. I haven't seen a single Time Lord. All I know is that they're all gone. What happened?"

The man's face softened a bit. He grasped my shoulder gently. I tried to squirm out of it, but he held firm. "A war. The last great Time War. The Time Lords became mad, desperate to stop the war, so... I had to destroy Gallifrey. I had to destroy it to save the universe."

I hissed in pain as the nails of his hand dug into my shoulder. I twisted and broke free, then stood, panting, before the Time Lord. "You- you killed them? All of them? My family- my mother, my father, my brother, his family, _my_ family- they're all _dead_!?"

He nodded miserably. "I regret it every single day. I know I made the right choice, but I can't believe I chose to condemn my home to destruction. My family is dead because of me. My entire _species_ is dead. Except for you." The man was obviously tortured by his decision, and it made her feel sorry for him.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. Now we can be alone together. I won't be alone anymore..." My voice wobbled dangerously. It was always bad when I thought about Samuel.

He looked at me with pity and understanding. "What happened?"

" _Daleks._ " I put all of my fury, pain, and lonliness in that word. "My- love interest, I guess you could say, was killed by the Daleks right in front of me. I _told_ him to run..." I said, holding in my sobs. I couldn't cry, not in front of this stranger.

"A-and then I regenerated, so now Samuel wouldn't even _recognize_ me..." I wailed. The man looked troubled at m tears, so he hugged me. Memories of someone long ago hugging me in this exact way sparked in my brain. "My brother used to hug me like this... I guess he's dead now..."

The man sighed, and let me go.

"Well," the man said, clapping his hands together. "What's your name? If we're going to travel together, we should know each other's names!"

"The Seer." I replied.

The man frowned. "That was my sister's nickname... I'm the Doctor."

"That was my brother's nickname..." I said, and looked hard into the Doctor's green eyes. Deep inside, I saw the shadow of my brother, the man who had been my best friend. "Brother?" I whispered.

"Sissy?" He said, then laughed. "It- it's really you? I can't believe it! My baby sister, _alive!_ " He tackle-hugged me, then frowned. "But- you said you'd been banished?"

I scowled. The memory of my banishment was not a pleasant one. "I- well, I was falsely accused. I don't think they even had a charge for me. They were probably scared of my power. They just sent me a message, saying they'd been tipped off that I'd committed an 'unspeakable act', whatever _that_ was. And I got a message the next day saying that I was banished forever from Gallifrey. I was allowed to being only my TARDIS. So I left, and never looked back. I couldn't, even if I wanted to."

"That's just unfair! And you said you regenerated? When?" The Doctor pressed, making me smile. Still an over protective older brother.

"3 weeks ago." I said, managing to keep a straight face. "It was after my companion died. I killed the two Daleks that had killed him, and tricked any that got in my way, but just as I opened the door to my TARDIS, a Dalek came from behind and shot me in my right heart. I closed the door, and regenerated. It was my hardest one yet- usually my regenerations are quick, but this one took so long..." I winced at the memory. "And afterword I didn't look at myself to see what I looked like. I couldn't stand it. So," I said, a glint in my eye, "Am I ginger?"

The Doctot snorted. "No. You have lovely silky short black hair and bright blue eyes. You've always wanted to be ginger too?"

I nodded. "Yes. Well, I can't say that anymore, I was ginger two regenerations ago, and I've wanted to be ginger again ever since."

"You've been ginger? I've _always_ wanted to be ginger! 11 regenerations, and still not ginger!" He pouted, crossing his arms and extending his lower lip slightly, making an adorable pouty face.

My mouth opened wide. "11 regenerations? You're only 70 years older than me! _I'm_ on my 7th!"

My brother grinned sheepishly. "You know me. Always getting hurt, always getting into trouble. _My_ last regeneration was painful too. It was slow. Radiation poisoning. Horrible. And I was all alone..." A look of sadness crossed his face.

"Listen, brother, I'm sorry for that. But I can't do anything about the past. What we really need to figure out is what we're going to do now, now that we've found each other. _I'm_ not leaving my TARDIS, and I know you're not leaving _yours,_ so what will we do? What if we get separated?" I fretted nervously, hoping my older and much cleverer brother would have a solution.

The Doctor looked thoughtful, his eyes distant and unfocused and his head cocked slightly. "Well... There might be one thing... But it hasn't been done in years... Worth a shot, though." His eyes focused and locked on me. "We'll need to connect them somehow, but be able to keep them in separate locations. I think I know what to do. Come on," He said cheerfully as he opened the door to his TARDIS and beckoned me inside.

I smiled at the sight of the TARDIS's interior. Despite the relatively modern look, the whole ship had a feel of vintage that came from having an older model. "What model?" I asked casually, stroking the console.

"Type 40. We've been through a lot, Sexy and I." The Doctor said, stroking it like one would a lover.

I snorted. "Sexy?"

"Yeah, Sexy! It's what I call her." He said defensively, a slight flush coming to his cheeks.

I rolled me eyes and leaned against 'Sexy's' console. "So, what am I in here for? What are you going to do?"

The Doctor grinned. He'd obviously been waiting for me to ask. "I'm going to make a door between your TARDIS and mine. We can walk through it to the other's TARDIS, and we can lock it from either side if we want some privacy. But they _won't_ be connected physically from the outside. We can land in two different places. Quite convenient to have two possible escape routes. It can't be removed, however, so we'll need to know for sure. What do you think?"

I had a feeling this door was a _lot_ more complicated then he was letting on, and I was grateful for it. Id never been very good at complicated stuff like that. Fly a TARDIS? I was your girl. Make a door that connects two TARDIS's from the inside only? Uh... Nope. "Sounds great. How long will it take?" I said, keeping my tone of voice like i knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"Oh, maybe an hour or so. If it works." My brother replied. He blinked. "Oh, I need to introduce you to the Ponds still, don't I."

"The who?" I asked. Uh, oh.

"Ah, one moment." The Doctor said. He turned and bellowed, "PONDS!"

A moment later, we heard a voice, a male voice, calling "WILLIAMS!"

"GET IN HERE, THERE'S SOMEONE YOU'LL WANT TO MEET." The Doctor shouted back.

A Scottish female voice bellowed back this time. "JUST A MINUTE!"

I turned to the Doctor. "And they are...?"

"My companions, Amy and- oh, _there_ you are!" He said, as two people walked in the console room.

The Scottish woman had wavy red hair and a perfect complexion. Very beautiful. The man next to her had sandy hair and a very large nose. Her brother? No. They were married, she could tell by the way they held themselves.

"Amelia Pond, Rory Pond-" the Doctor began.

"Williams." Rory interrupted.

"Whatever." He sighed tiredly. "Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, this is my sister."

"Hi." I said, and waved at them. The two humans looked shell-shocked.

Amelia turned accusingly toward the Doctor. " _You_ said they were all gone. Dead! How can your... _Sister..._ " She sniffed distastfully. "Be here?"

Rory, however, put out his hand. "Rory Williams, pleased to meet you. Sorry about Amy, she hates it when the Doctor lies."

The Doctor looked highly offended. "I'm _not_ lying! This is my sister, the Seer. She was banished hundreds of years before the Time War, that's how she survived. Just because I lie sometimes doesn't mean I always do! I get surprised too, you know, I thought she was dead. But here she is!"

Amy raised an unamused eyebrow. "Well, that's alright, but why was she banished? I don't want a killer living on the TARDIS."

"I'm right here, you know! You can ask me!" I protested. "I don't know why I was banished. I just got notified that I had committed an unspeakable act, and that I had to leave and never return. I'm a good person, I've saved hundreds of planets, although my brother has undoubtedly saved more. I've regenerated, I've fallen in love..." My voice cracked. I fought for breath, and continued. "I've faced horrible creatures and horrible plots. So don't think for a moment that I don't deserve to live here! And besides, I won't be living on your TARDIS. I've got one of my own. The Doctor and I are going to connect ours, so I can visit or help out whenever I like. The same goes for you as well." I shot a glare at Amy.

Amy looked frightened. Oops, I didn't want to frighten her. "I didn't mean to offend you, I've just learned to be cautious over the time we've spent with the Doctor. Please don't get angry, I- I've never met another Time Lord, let alone the Doctor's sister! Let's make peace, so we can be friends."

"Don't be scared of me, I hate it when people are scared of me. Makes me feel all cruel and awful, like I deserved the banishment." I pleaded. Amy was a clever and friendly girl, I could tell, and I wanted to be friends, not enemies.

We nodded, and turned to the two men, who were watching from a safe distance. "Well, then," Amy began. "Let's get these TARDISs connected."

The Doctor grinned in enthusiasm, and began pressing buttons. "Ok, Old Girl, let's do this. Ooh! You're excited about seeing your sister? Well, let's get them connected, and we can go our separate ways- but not for forever!" He was obviously quite pleased with himself for coming up with the solution to our problems.

"Don't get too cocky, Doctor." I teased. "We don't want you to get over-confident and then do something stupid."

Rory laughed harshly. "He does stupid stuff all the time, he just figures out how to fix it before things go to horribly wrong. Usually. _Then_ we just hope no one dies too horribly."

The Doctor made a noise of protest. "Hey! Show some respect!" He whined. We all just laughed.

We all talked and laughed and exchanged stories for the next hour. The poor a Doctor was the burst of many of these, although I shared my many adventures over the years as well. The TARDIS console made an odd noise. In an instant, both The Doctor and I were smashed up against the screen. "She's ready!" We cried together.

The Doctor gestured to a silver door a few feet away. "That one there. Shall we come with you?"

"Of course. I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" I replied. We grabbed each other's hands, just like old times, and opened the door.

 _ **Chapter 3: The TARDIS**_

Amy and Rory gaped at the sight of the unfamiliar TARDIS console room. It was a pale bluish-green color, with stairs in the corner, and the console in the center es a masterpiece. I had helped my beautiful ship design it. The center glass tube is blue inside, TARDIS blue. There are hexagonal shapes on the walls and ceiling, glowing a golden color. My TARDIS is a bit newer than the Doctor's Type 40.

Amy smiled gently. "It's beautiful, Seer. So now we can visit whenever we want?" She said, stroking the console. I nodded.

"Any times you want. Doctor, I suggest getting in the habit of leaving a message on the console before you go out. If I visit, I want to know where you are. And vice versa. Oh, don't whine." I laughed at the Doctor's face. "If you won't I'll just get the TARDIS to do it. Okay?" I finished.

My brother stuck out his lip. "Fine." He said, then ran down a hallway. "I'm going to explore!" He said, grinning.

I laughed. "That's a childish regeneration you've got there. Try not to get lost!" I called as he disappeared down a hallway. Rory and Amy looked like this happened often. "This a common occurrence?" I questioned.

Amy laughed dryly. Rory shook his head and spoke. "Common? The man is a bloody two-year-old! He's a nightmare in a grocery store." He and Amy both visibly shuddered.

"My brother had always been a bit childish, but I suppose with each regeneration his personality gets younger and younger, thus more childish. Although I'm getting more mature, so maybe it's just him." I said thoughtfully. I suddenly froze as a vision came on.

There was a creature, one so familiar to me but just out of memory. _'Soon, Seer. Soon your life will end, and the Doctor will be destroyed.'_ And then there were images of death and destruction, with the Doctor turning away and letting them happen.

"Shh, Sister, it's alright, I'm here, the vision can't hurt you, I promise, shh, it's alright..." The Doctor whispered sweet nothings in my ear. He must've come back in. Finally, my limbs unlocked and I began to cry.

Amy was pale, terrified, and confused. "What the hell happened?!" She hissed, eyes wide. "She just started shaking and she was scared and we couldn't snap her put of it and-"

The Doctor hugged Amy. "It's okay. The Seer is called the Seer because she has visions of the future or the past. She used to have them as a child all the time, and I was the only one who could calm her down. She got better at controlling them though... I guess that the trauma over Simon or Samuel or whatever his name is's death reopened that door in her mind. A full-out vision, instead of a dream, like she usually gets."

He went over to me and hugged me fiercely again. "Are you okay now?" He whispered. My sobs slowed, and I nodded. He smoothed out my hair, and tilted my face up. "Little sister, I am sorry that you had a vision again. How long have you been having them again?"

"For about ten years now. I ran into some aliens, I think. They tampered with my mind, made it so I saw a vision every hour. They wrote down the visions in the Book of Time Prophecy, every single one. I was imprisomed there for months, in total about two years. Then one of the guards changed sides, helped me escape. He was killed in the process of escaping, and I went to my TARDIS alone. But for some reason, I can't remember the alien species. I remember everything, but in my head, sometimes the species is human, sometimes Slitheen, so ermines Cyberman, sometimes Dalek... I just don't know. But it is impossible for me to close my mind now, I can only narrow the opening. I have about one vision a week now." I was exhausted and scared at what I had seen.

The Doctor looked furious that someone had dared hurt me, his baby sister. "I'll find them, and make them pay." He promised.

Rory looked curious. "What was the vision of?" He asked.

The Seer hesitated. "I-" she paused again. "It was awful, the most- most realistic I've ever seen. The more realistic they are, the more likely they will happen. The sky was burning. The people were screaming. There was fire and death and blood everywhere, and the people screamed for the Doctor, but-" I hesitated. "But you turned away and went into your TARDIS and disappeared. You didn't help."

Everyone looked horror stricken. "Which planet?" Amy asked.

"Seer- you don't know anything else?" The Doctor encouraged. I looked up hesitantly at him. There was more, but I couldn't bear to tell him. He understood, and didn't question what I said next.

I cleared my throat. "Ah, no. Nothing else, but if I have another vision I'll tell you." I promised him. The Doctor smiled sympathetically.

The four of us, the Time Lords and the Ponds, sat in silence for a few minutes, until the Doctor suddenly jumped to his feet and clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Well, shall we go on an adventure now? It's been awfully boring in the TARDIS lately. How about... Oh, let's just put it on random!" He said cheerfully.

The Ponds looked at him in disbelief. "Go on an adventure? Now? But-"

"Yeah." I interrupted, knocking them into silence. "Yeah, let's do that. I want to get that vision out of my head." I jumped up as well, and walked over to my TARDIS console, and began to press buttons and pull levers.

A few moments later, the wheezing noise- much softer than the Doctor's TARDIS- filled the air. "Landed!" I said, pulling open the door... And I walked straight into the arms of a Cyberman patrol.

"YOU ARE A TIME LORD. YOU WILL COME WITH US." They said mechanically, grabbing my shoulder. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory ran out as well. The Cybermen grabbed them too.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR AND HIS COMPANIONS. YOU WILL COME WITH US OR YOU WILL BE DELETED." The one grabbing Amy said, and the four of us were dragged away by the metal men.

The Cybermen dragged us into a teleport. The next thing I knew, I was on a big, shiny metal space ship, surrounded by big, shiny metal men who had my in their big, shiny metal hands. I huffed, blowing a strand of black hair out of my face. I'd always hated this part, the getting-captured-because-you're-a-time-lord-oh-no-you're-gonna-kill-us-so-we'll-just-kill-you-first part. It got so tiresome after a while...

The Doctor and I were led into what appeared to be a throne room, Amy and Rory were led to a jail cell. Tearing my thoughts from the Doctor's companions, I fixed my attention on what was in front of me. It was a big, shiny metal throne (surprise, surprise), and on it was a creature. It looked like... Fear. Suffering. Torture. Death. If everything bad in life had a physical manifestation, this would be it. I looked at it, and all I could think of were my worst memories, her most painful experiences.

Being banished, the day I had the vision of the Time War, Samuel's death, the vision of my husband the Master's insanity without me to deaden the drums.

I glanced at my brother, and noticed he looked pasty pale. I put a hand out to comfort him, making him look at me. I mustn't have looked much better, because his face flooded with concern. But before he could speak to me, a grating voice spoke aloud.

"Doctor... Seer... I have not seen you together for hundreds of years..." It spoke in a slow, halting voice that reminded me of nails on a chalkboard.

The Doctor clenched his jaw. "Who are you? What do you want?" Ah, the standard questions. Employed even if you already knew the answers, usually to buy time. They must employ the same tactics of interrogation.

"I am no one. I can control anyone, anything, just by showing them their hearts' desire... And taking it away from them... For example..." The creature narrowed the fiery holes it had for eyes. "Cybermen... You know what to do..."

A Cybermen dragged me forward. "YOU WILL OBEY OR YOU WILL BE DELETED." It droned in its mechanical voice.

"No."

Just one soft, simple word. Isn't it amazing how one word can ruin everything? Destroy all that someone loves? When I said no, the Cyberman forced me up and made me look at the creature on the throne.

"Seer... You refuse to obey me willingly... I shall break into your mind... You've never been as strong as your brother, after all..." It hissed, the flames in its eyes growing larger.

I stared, transfixed, into the eyes. I couldn't look away. Then, a terrible spike of pain entered my mind. I screamed, clutching my head, and collapsed to the floor, writhing in excruciating pain. I felt it break through, felt it tear open the wall in my mind preventing visions, felt it tear away all barriers i had set up to protect myself from myself... Everything. Then i felt my emotions, my memories, my visions, my free will... Everything draining away out of the hole ripped in my mind.

Then everything slowly faded into pure, unquenchable blackness.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! And the cliffhanger! (Actually, no. Not really. ;)) please comment, even if it's just to hate on me or criticize me

 **Chapter Four: The Controlled Mind**

A/N: Hi! So I decided to add a bit of first person, and add the Doctor as well. I hope you like it.

*Doctor's POV*

I watched helplessly from the Cybermen's arms as my sister's mind was ripped apart. I watched her scream in agony, watched her sink to the floor, moaning. I watched her lay unconscious for what seemed like hours. I watched as she slowly stood up.

"Sister! Sissy! No, no, no, no! Please, Sissy, look at me, tell me you're alright..." I begged, knowing full well she was not alright at all.

She turned slowly to me. Her beautiful blue eyes were pure black. She smiled maliciously. "Oh, _brother_. But I'm not alright... Not by your standards, anyway." She laughed, and I didn't even recognize the sound.

"Cybermen, take the Doctor to the dungeons with his companions. Tomorrow is their treat- watching as I murder the Seer, and everyone else in the dungeons, too." The Creature on the throne hissed. They dragged me off, but I fought against them.

"No! Sissy! Seer! Fight it, please! I love you!" I shouted as the door shut, cutting off my words. As soon as it was shut, I did something I promised myself I'd never do, especially in front of my enemies. I burst in to furious, devastated tears. I was dragged into the prison cell with Amy and Rory, still fighting and screaming.

As soon as the Cybermen walked away, Amy grabbed my shoulders. "Doctor, what happened? Where's the Seer?" Amy said in her most soothing voice. I laughed hoarsely and turned around. By her shocked face, my eyes were probably bloodshot, and I looked a state.

"The Seer is gone. Her mind was tipped to shreds by the thing that's controlling the Cybermen." I croaked. Amy's face was horrified. She probably thought she was dead.

Rory got up from the hard wooden bench and touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry. Is she-" he didn't finish the sentence. I was grateful.

"No. She's alive. But she's been taken under control of some creature I don't know the name of. Ugh, every time I try to picture it, I can't. She's not the Seer anymore." I said, my heart breaking as I said it. For years and years I'd believed I'd killed my sister, along with the rest of my family and friends. Then I found her again, and now she's lost to me in a fate worse than death.

Rory whistled. Amy smacked him. "What did I do?!" He protested.

"Don't disrespect her!" She hissed.

Rory looked offended and insulted. "I wasn't! I was whistling to express how awful it was!"

Amy looked slightly put off, but she didn't back down. "Still." She said in her I-don't-want-to-admit-I'm-wrong voice. I smirked. Oh, Amelia.

We sat in miserable silence for probably an hour or so, when Amy spoke up again. "When are we getting out of here?"

"Tomorrow. Then he'll kill the Seer, and everyone else in this dungeon, too." I said without looking at her. I had gotton out a small penknife and was carving the word 'Seer' in Gallifreyan. A remembrance, if we never got out of here.

Amy spoke again. "But- couldn't you just open the door with your sonic?" She asked hopefully. I didn't say anything. Then she got a bit angry. "Just because something happened to your sister doesn't mean you can shut down and let us all die, Doctor! She wouldn't want that."

I stiffened, and snapped around. "Let us all die? Do you think that's what I want? I want us- all of us- to get out of here, but until the Seer is here, I can't. I've failed her. Again! First I destroy our planet, kill our people, our families. Then I let this happen to her, so if I seem a bit reluctant to escape, I'm sorry! But I had no family, and now I don't have one again." I turned again, and stabbed the penknife into the wall angrily. The tiny blade snapped cleanly in two.

I could feel Amy's gaze soften at my words. "Doctor... Don't forget, we're family too."she said gently. I set down the penknife and turned around. She looked ready to cry.

"Amelia Pond... Rory Williams... How could I ever forget you? You'll always be my family, but the Seer... She's a Time Lord. She grew up with me on Gallifrey. She understands me better than everyone, better than River, even. I have to get her back." I said, my voice small and laser-like.

Rory walked over to me. "Doctor, what do you want us to do?"

The next day, Rory, Amy and I were dragged from our cell into the throne room. We had worked out a plan over the past few hours, and I really, really hoped it would work. It was the only way all of us- including the Seer- would get back to the TARDIS alive and in their right mind.

The creature on the throne looked amused watching the three of us stand there, imprisoned by Cybermen. "Doctor, and his little human playthings... How... Amusing. Are you ready to watch the deaths of all whom you love?"

"No. I never will be. But luckily, I don't have to worry about watching them die, 'cause I'm gonna stop you." I spat, jerking against my restraints.

It laughed, and the hair stood up of the back of my neck. "You are so weak compared to me. How can you stop me?" It chuckled.

I smirked. Vain, and arrogant. Just what I'd hoped. It was always fun beating an arrogant alien. "You'll see." The look of amusement dropped from its face.

"ENOUGH TALK!" It suddenly bellowed, making me and the Ponds flinch at the volume. "Now you will watch your beloved sister DIE."

The Seer walked calmly in front of the throne, her black eyes sparkling. "I am ready." She breathed. She tilted her head back, a faint smile playing on her lips.

I glanced over to Amy, and nodded. She pulled out the sonic screwdriver and made her Cyberman let her go. She then released Rory and me, and I rushed forward and grabbed my sister's arms.

"Sissy, I know you're still in there somewhere. I need you to fight this thing. If you can hear me... Come back." I said frantically, trying not to shout in her face.

Her eyes flashed blue, she gasped out, "Brother?", then her eyes were black again. She groaned and clutched her head. "What have you done? There is a pressure... She is resisting... AGH!" She yelped.

I let go of her arms and grabbed her head. Gently, I let myself go into her ravaged mind. The twisted Seer tried to fight me, but her mind never was as strong as mine. I found the Seer's true personality hidden in a far corner of her mind. I comforted her, encouraged her, then opened the door she was hiding behind.

Instantly I was shoved out of her mind as the Seer retook control of her body. She let out a blood-curdling scream that slowly trailed off into a wail, then a wimper. She collapsed, and I caught her, stroking her hair gently.

"Shhh... It's okay, Sissy. You're back, you're safe now."

Suddenly I noticed the metal gun of a Cyberman pressed against my neck. I slowly stood up, still holding my baby sister. Amy and Rory were surrounded as well. Normally I would be anxious at this point, but I was just happy that my Sissy was back.

"Doctor, Doctor... Did you really think you could get away with that and get away? Now how will you escape and defeat me?" The steatite hissed.

I didn't answer. I was busy sending a well-hidden telepathic signal to someone that I knew could help.

River Song.

"Please come to this signal." I sent. "I am surrounded by Cybermen about to be executed. Ponds here as well, and a surprise."

I waited a few moments for her reply, and I soon got an answer- "Coming, Sweetie." I smiled.

"What? What are you happy about, Doctor? You are getting executed, your friends too!" It hissed worriedly.

I looked up, my smile growing wider. "You're about to meet someone that will be the end of you. I promise."

"And who is that?" It scoffed.

"ME." River Song said from the doorway. Amy and Rory glanced back in shock, amazed that their daughter was here. "He was talking about me." She continued, walking casually up to the throne.

The Cybermen tried to block her passage. She shot their heads off. Amy and Rory, now free, casually moved behind River where it was safe. I smiled happily at her. She was so amazing.

"Hello, Sweetie." She greeted. I nodded wordlessly at her. Her eyes glanced down to the Seer. Her eyebrows raised, but I shot her a look saying 'Later.'

The thing hissed. "You are River Song. Melody Pond. You are in the Storm Cage. How are you here?"

River looked like she was enjoying herself. "Oh, a little halucenogenic lipstick and a vortex manipulator can work wonders. Now, down to business." She said more seriously. "Who are you?"

"I am no one. I have no name, no species. I exist. That is all."

River frowned. "Okay... What do you want?"

"I want nothing. The universe is tiresome. There is no point. I want for there to be nothing."

River gaped at it. "Well. That's a problem, because I like the universe a lot." She pulled out her gun and shot at the throne thing.

An instant before it hit it, it vanished, and the beam hit the now-empty throne. The remaining Cybermen began to panic, their leader had vanished.

"WHERE IS THE MASTER?"

"WE ARE LEADERLESS."

"DELETE THE PRISONERS. DELETE!"

"DELETE!"

"DELETE!"

I slung the Seer over my back and ran with Amy and Rory to the Seer's TARDIS, River following behind me. We ran into the door connecting our TARDIS's. As soon as Amy closed the door, I set the Seer on the floor and slid down a wall, panting.

"So," River said. "Who is that." It wasn't a question.

I smiled weakly. "She's my sister. She survived the Time War, and we finally saw each other again after hundreds of years. Then her mind was taken over by that thing, ripped to shreds. Her mind is back now, but I don't know if she'll be okay..." I trailed off.

As soon as I finished, the Seer stirred. I jumped up and ran over to her. "Sissy! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

She moaned. "Doctor...? Ooh, my head. Where am I-? The last thing I remember is the Cybermen..." She trailed off.

I hesitated. "Well... It's a long story."

*Seer's POV*

My head really hurt. And that was saying something. One regeneration, I was shot in the head by Benedict Arnold. Long story. That was like a tiny headache compared to this. My mind had been shredded- that much I knew- and I had to focus almost all of my energy on putting it back together. I carefully searched my mind for the wall preventing my visions. All I found was tiny shattered pieces. My hearts sank. Oh, no. It would take weeks to rebuild the wall.

I only partially listened to the Doctor's explanation of what happened. I was remembering more as time went on. However, when he got to the part about this 'River' person, I looked up."Who is River Song?" I asked, confused.

"Me." A woman with curly blonde hair said. She was standing on the other side of the Doctor. I hadn't noticed she was there. "I'm his wi- well..." She trailed off.

He cleared his throat, "Ah-hem. Ah, love interest, I suppose. It's... Complicated." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

I just raised an eyebrow. I could hear _that_ story later. "So... No idea what it was, or where it's gone?" I asked nervously. I didn't fancy my mind getting shredded again.

"No," River said. "It wouldn't say who or what it was. It kept saying 'I am no one.'"

The Doctor shrugged. "Of course, that's impossible. Everyone is somebody. Everyone is something. But it was talking about the universe like it wanted to have never existed..." He trailed off, confusion evident on his face.

Amy cleared her throat. I looked over to her, and saw her and Rory standing next to the console, looking bored. "Are we going to take off, or what? I mean, we can't just sit here, can we Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned at her and ran over to where she was standing. He hugged her, and began pressing buttons. "No, you're right, we can't stay here. Too dangerous. I'm taking us to open space. Let us just drift a bit... Let the Seer's mind heal some..."

I smirked. "It'll take weeks for my mind to fully heal, my visions barrier was torn down. Be prepared for a lot of drifting."

"Well." River said cheerfully. "I'd love to drift aimlessly for weeks with you, sweetie, but I've got to get back. You understand, of course?" She said, turning from me to the Doctor. He nodded, looking disappointed. "Then I'll just be going. She walked over, kissed him, and then vanished after setting coordinates on her Vortex Manipulator.

The Doctor sat there, looking a little depressed, then shook his head. "So!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Shall we go to the TARDIS cinema?" Amy and Rory voiced their agreements, but I didn't say anything. A vision was coming on. I could feel it.

"Seer?" The Doctor asked, walking over to me. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, then gasped and clutched my head as the vision started.

*Start Vision*

 _I stared, horrified, into the eyes I knew so well. I couldn't say anything, I was so horrified. I didn't do anything to stop him as he beat me, I didn't stop him as he shot me in both of my legs and my right heart. I collapsed to the ground, screaming and writhing in agonizing pain._

 _I heard him gasp as he came to his senses, and crouched down,weeping and cursing himself. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry, I can't believe I-" he broke off, weeping. I couched up blood, and began to cry with him._

 _"It's okay. I don't blame you. There's nothing you can do, I'm out of regenerations. Don't cry... It's okay." I croaked, coughing more blood._

 _"No... No, it's not. It's not okay." He hissed._

 _The vision skipped to the moments before I died._

 _"I love you..." I whispered, staring into the eyes of my murderer, whom I loved more then anyone else. Just before everything went black, I looked into the eyes of the Doctor._

*End Vision*

I sat, gasping, choking on my own tears, confused and terrified by what I'd seen. How could my brother, who loves me more than anyone except maybe River, kill me? My future self said that she didn't blame him, but how could she- I- not, he'd killed me!

I noticed I was being soothed by the Doctor. Horrified, I pushed him away from me and crashed to the floor, trembling. He looked at me, confused. He didn't know why I was so scared. Suddenly, with a tiny flash, I knew what date I died on. June 20th, 2014. I gulped, and decided to avoid going there at all costs.

"Seer? Are you okay? Did I hurt you-?" He sounded worried, and I cursed myself for my reaction. Whatever made him go insane enough to kill me hadn't happened yet. He was still my loving big brother.

"I- no. No you didn't, I was just... Frightened by what I saw." I said truthfully.

He frowned. "What was the vision of?" His frowned deepened as he saw my face.

"I can't tell you. It affects your future, I can't- I can't-" I broke off, crying even harder then before. The Doctor looked horrified and rushed over to me, rocking me until my sobs gave way to choked hiccups.

Amy looked from him to me. "Are you alright? Both of you? Because it's going to be a long few weeks if this happens every day..." We both nodded, and my brother helped me to my feet. I swayed slightly as my head gave a particularly nasty throb, then steadied myself on his shoulder.

We walked slowly to the TARDIS's cinema. It was a full-sized theatre, and there was only four of us, but that was half the fun. The TARDIS provided popcorn, soda, and candy as we watched our movies.

We made sure to watch light-hearted movies, mainly cartoons. I've always had a soft spot for cartoons, and no one protested. Finding Nemo, Despicable Me, Frozen, Shrek... We watched them all. Half way through Ice Age, we all fell asleep, our minds blissfully peaceful.

 **Chapter 5: The Vision**

*Seer's POV*

I had been stuck in the two TARDIS's now for nearly three weeks. It was quite agrivating, I was used to traveling and adventure, not lounging around all day, hardly moving, focusing on rebuilding my mind. I had nearly completed my visions barrier, so hopefully I would be able to leave soon. As much as I loved the Doctor, he was driving me nuts!

After a week and a half, Amy and Rory, tired of the Doctor as well, had gone home to relax and wait for us to pick them up. I couldn't blame them. Whenever the Doctor was too protective of me, I always went into my TARDIS and took a nap. Needless to say, I'd had a lot of naps the past few weeks.

I sighed, and refocused on putting up the final piece of my mental vision barrier. Just one more piece, then we can go on an adventure, I told myself. Just concentrate...

Before I could put it in place, however, a vision popped through the wall, making me gasp aloud and sway slightly.

*Start Vision*

 _I was standing in front of creatures I hadn't seen in years. They were the things that opened my mind to visions again, that tortured me into telling them the future for two whole years! I shivered in terror._

 _"Oh, Seer. This is not a vision of the future. This is one of the present. A little... Gift from us, you could say." The leader chuckled. "We sent this to you to scare you."_

 _I tried to open my mouth, say that I wasn't scared of them, but I couldn't speak as long as they were in my presence. I remembered this, they made it unless I was saying a vision, I couldn't talk in front of them. Aparently it still affects me, I thought in terror._

 _"We still have control? Oh, what an added bonus! You see, Seer, the being that tore open your mind did it because we told it to. It's just a puppet, it exists to do its job, nothing more. It opened your mind so we could send this, and thus put you under our control again. Sorry._

 _Now, I have two other things to tell you. The vision you had when you get back to the TARDIS after the Cybermen? It's a fixed point in time. It will happen. Oh, and the vision you had when you found the Doctor again will happen as well... But the details are still in flux._

 _One last piece of terror for you to chew on. Remember, while you, my darling Seer, are our pawn, the Doctor is the target in all this. Don't tell him what you saw, that's a good girl." Then the creatures faded away, leaving me in a white room. Then the door opened, and I saw the Doctor, controlled, laughing at me as he shot me in my hearts._

*End Vision*

I gasped again when the vision ended. I quickly put the last piece of my wall in place, then stared into space (literally) for several moments. Then the door of connecting our TARDIS's opened.

"Seer? I was wondering if we could go- are you alright? You look a little pale." The Doctor said, breaking off in mid-sentence. I smiled at him, opened my mouth, threw up, and collapsed.

Before I passed out, I noticed my brother running over to me.

*Doctor's POV*

I went over to the Seer's TARDIS to ask if she wanted to go pick up Amy and Rory with me. I knew she was almost healed, and I was getting really, really, really, really tired of being stuck up here.

I knocked on the door, but she didn't open it. I frowned, waited a few moments, and opened the door. She was watching space, the TARDIS door open, her legs dangling off the edge.

"Seer? I was wondering if we could go-" I broke off. Something wasn't right. She had a terrified and ill look in her eyes, and she was very pale. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale." I asked, worried.

She opened her mouth, probably to say, I'm fine. Instead, she threw up and collapsed. I ran over to her, avoiding vomit, and reached her just as she lost consciousness. "What's wrong with her?"

She replied with a wheezing groan that probably meant 'No idea.' I sighed, and picked her up from the ground and took her to the sick bay with the TARDISs help. I put her on the bed, cleaned her up a bit, and scanned her with my sonic. I checked it, and didn't like what I saw. She was ill- very- from something relating to all the visions overwhelming her body. Her body was trying to get rid of whatever made her have visions, but that would be like vomiting up her own soul. She needed special help, but where should she go?

Gallifrey would have been able to help her, I thought wistfully. I ran over to the console room of her TARDIS, and took a deep breath. Hopefully it would act like my TARDIS, and take us where we needed to go. "Take her where she can get better. Please. Please..."

Immediately, she began to wheeze as we flew off. I began to pace, and when we landed, I checked where we were. "Aw, Sweetie, Jack's not gonna do any good!" I protested. She groaned angrily. I scowled, but went to get my sister.

The TARDIS had landed us in Cardiff, outside of Torchwood 3, where Jack Harkness worked. I carried her outside the TARDIS and ran into the building in front of us. "Jack! Captain Jack Harkness! Get out here! It's me, the Doctor!" I shouted.

Jack came out suspiciously. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jack, it's me- oh, yeah. Sorry. I've regenerated. Long story. Now, my sister is sick, so I need any alien medicines you might have that could help her." I said very quickly, not really caring about his reaction to my regeneration.

"Oh." Jack said. "Well, nice to see you again, Doc- wait, did you say SISTER?!" He yelped. I glared at him, not wanting to argue. "Ah, never mind. The rest of the team's out, so I'll try to help as much as I can, but... No promises." He said, glancing at the Seer. "She's pretty, isn't she?" He commented.

I gave him a death glare. "Yes, and I'm not letting her talk to you, if I can help it." I snapped. Jack, of course, looked disappointed.

*Seer's POV*

I groaned as I regained consciousness. I felt really awful, like the inside of my body had been scrubbed with acid. I sat with my eyes closed, trying to figure out where I was. Not the TARDIS, that was for sure. The bed was too hard.

Giving up on guessing, I opened my eyes. I was in some sort of infirmary, judgin by the dull color of the walls and the uncomfortableness of the bed. Very slowly, I sat up. I winced in pain. Moving at all hurt. I looked around and gasped.

Sitting in a chair next to the door was a man. He was handsome. Very. He was fast asleep, the gun on his chest rising and falling as he breathed. I raised an eyebrow. Whoever he was, I had a feeling he was supposed to be guarding me. From what, I had no clue.

Foolishly, I tried to stand up. I gasped, and fell back on the bed when my legs didn't support me. "Oh, come on, now legs! You've been working all this time, why won't you work now?!" I hissed, looking down at my legs, annoyed. I must've spoken louder than I thought, because the handsome man jumped and woke up.

"Ah! No, I didn't mean to fall asl- oh, you're awake!" The handsome man said, the tone of his voice changing. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and kissed it. "Captain Jack Harkness." He said in a flirtatious voice. I blushed.

At that moment, the Doctor burst into the room. "You're awake!" He said happily, running over to the bed and giving me a big hug. I groaned in pain, and he quickly let go. "Oh. Sorry."

"Doctor." I said, crossing my arms. "What happened? I collapsed, I was sick. What. Happened?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm- well, I'm not really sure. All I know is that your body tried to get rid of what gives you your visions." He said hesitantly. "So I flew your TARDIS here and made Jack help... Oh. I should probably tell you..." He trailed off.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"In order to get your body to accept your visions again, we had to induce regeneration on you." He said quickly.

I stared at him. What? What!? He did WHAT!? "You made me regenerate- WHILE. I. WAS. BLOODY. UNCONSCIOUS!?" I said, my voice rising to a scream. "How is that even POSSIBLE!?" I snarled in a very loud voice.

The Doctor winced. "Well, you were conscious... For some reason, you don't remember it." He looked incredibly guilty.

"How." I hissed, still furious at him.

He didn't say anything.

"HOW." I yelled.

"I had Jack shoot you, alright?! Sorry! I'm sorry I didn't let you DIE!" The Doctor shouted. That made me freeze. He never shouted at me. Never. He knew I hated it, but he was shouting at me now. "I'm SORRY I CARE FOR YOU! IM SORRY I SAVED YOU! IM SORRY YOU SURVIVED THE TIME WAR! You could have DIED for all I care!" He spat in fury, then stormed out of the room.

As soon as he left, I burst into tears. What did I do? I haven't had time to figure out this regeneration yet, I don't know if I'm kind or rude or short-tempered! So far I'm thinking short-tempered. I wiped my face of tears.

I took a deep breath and turned to Jack, who looked stunned and terrified. "What happened while I was out? How long was I out? Why... Why don't don't I remember anything?" I said, my voice breaking.

"Seer... You were out for two MONTHS. Your body kept rejecting your visions, like they were poison or something. We-" he stopped pain evident on his face. "We had to kill you so many times. The Doctor told me you were on your last regeneration now."

I gaped at him, opened mouthed. TWO MONTHS. I'd been out two months, and missed my eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh, AND twelfth regenerations! I sat there, horrified. "So... Did you take a picture of all the regenerations I missed?" I asked.

Jack nodded. "Here." He pulled out an iPhone. He flicked through a bit, and showed me the first one, of an unconscious girl with blonde hair. The next had brown hair, the next, black. The next, a curly mop of golden curls. Ooh, the next one was beautiful! Platinum blonde hair, perfectly curled, with a perfectly angled face. And the last...

"That's you right now." He chuckled. "Even more beautiful than the last one."

I had red hair, even redder then Amy's, gently curled into a beautiful shoulder-length curtain of waves and ringlets. My face had a tiny nose, gently pointed chin, and high cheekbones. Needless to say, I was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Your eyes are green, by the way." He added, taking the phone back.

I sat there, unable to speak, thinking over what had happened. My poor brother! He'd been worried sick about me for months, and the first thing I do is shout at him for saving me. I felt tears begin to fall. Poor Doctor...

I tried to stand up, but collapsed. "I need to talk to the Doctor!" I protested. "My brother! Jack, I have to talk to him. To Theta!" I winced as I realized I'd said his Academy name on Gallifrey. I hadn't called the Doctor Theta Sigma in over 600 years. That was a long time.

"Who's-" Jack began.

"JUST GET HIM, JACK." He winced and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, the Doctor entered the room, looking like he'd just been crying. I began to cry for him, hating that I'd hurt him. "What do you want?" He asked me coldly.

"I- Doctor... I'm sorry. Jack told me that I'd been out for months, that I'd regenerated multiple times. He showed me pictures. I'm so sorry, Doctor. I really am!" I began to cry harder, unable to turn off the tap.

He just stood there, stiff and uncaring, as I sobbed. When I ran out of tears, I looked up, to see him glaring at me. What else did I have to do to make it up to him? I sighed. "Theta..." I whispered. The Doctor's head shot up, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry. I am. If you won't forgive me, I'll just go back to my TARDIS and lock the door in between so we don't have to see each other again." I sniffed.

I saw his face becoming conflicted as he fought against his anger and his brotherly feelings. Finally he walked over and sat down on the bed. "No." He said. "It's okay. I overreacted. Don't lock the door, I don't think I could handle that." He kissed me on the forehead. "And thank you for calling me Theta. No one's called me that in... Oh so long."

He got up and left the room, leaving me to ponder about my two months unconscious, my visions, and the message that the creatures sent. Suddenly, I heard a tiny voice in my head, not my own.

 _We are called the Propheciers._

 **Chapter Six: The Reunion**

*Doctor's POV*

I sat in my TARDIS, head buried in my hands. Tears dripped from my face onto the metal floor with a ping sound. I didn't know what was going on with me. I'd never yelled at my baby sister in my life, and when she was confused and scared and needed me the most, I'd shouted at her, told her I'd wished she died, and stormed off. Jack was probably explaining everything. She'd probably hate me even more now. I'd forced her to regenerate five times, and hadn't told her everything when she'd asked.

*Knock, knock, knock.*

I looked up. Who was knocking? Slowly I stood and walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Jack Harkness, fist still up as if to knock again. "What do you want?" I scowled.

He looked uncomfortable. "The Seer wants you. I showed her her regenerations she missed, and then had to stop her from running around to find you. Just tal to her, the girl needs her brother."

I crossed my arms. "No."

"Just for a few minutes! Let her say what she has to say, and then you can leave." Jack begged. I cast him a suspicious look. Why was he doing so much for my sister.

"Fine. I'll go, but I won't say anything unless she can convince me.

Jack stopped outside the Seer's door. "I'll, uh, stay out here." He muttered. I cast him a glance and walked in.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I say her wince, and felt surprised. She hated me, why did she care that I was angry and unhappy?

Tears began to flow from her eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt. "I- Doctor... I'm sorry. Jack told me that I'd been out for months, that I'd regenerated multiple times. He showed me pictures. I'm so sorry, Doctor. I really am!" she began to cry harder. I refrained from hugging her with difficulty. After a few minutes, she ran out of tears.

I kept my face stiff, and I saw her heart break. "Theta..." She whispered. I froze. No one had called me Theta since my Acadamy days with the Master... "I'm sorry. I am. If you won't forgive me, I'll just go back to my TARDIS and lock the door in between so we don't have to see each other again."

I felt myself begin to panic. I couldn't let her leave again! Not after I'd just found her again. But I'd done such awful things to her, why would she ask me to forgive HER!? "No." I said determinedly. "It's okay. I overreacted. Don't lock the door, I don't think I could handle that." I shuddered, and went over to her. I kissed her forehead. "And thank you for calling me Theta." I said. "No one has called me that in... Oh so long." I winced at the painful memory of my people burning. Then I left the room, hiding the tear on my cheek.

Jack jumped as I left the room. "So, how'd it go?" He asked hopefully.

"Well. We've made up, once she is fit to walk we'll pick up the Ponds." I said in a dead-sounding, tired voice. I hadn't slept in weeks. Now that I knew Seer would be alright, I just wanted to fall on a bed.

"-want to go sleep?" Jack's voice broke through my tired haze. I hadn't heard hardly any of what he'd said, but I understood enough to know he was offering to take me to the TARDIS and let me sleep a bit. I muttered my thanks as I stumbled to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. In an instant, I felt like I was falling... And I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I smelt bacon cooking and heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again for a time. The Seer was singing an old Gallifreyan lullaby as she made breakfast. I hadn't heard her sing in over 500 years. I'd missed her voice, it reminded me of my mother.

I yawned and looked at the alarm clock next to my bed, the numbers written in Gallifreyan. 11:00 a.m. Saturday morning. Wait. Saturday?! I jumped to my feet. When I'd fallen asleep it was Thursday afternoon! I ran over to my wardrobe and pulled on my trousers and shirt. I yanked on my jacket and tied my bow tie, then ran out of my room and into the kitchen.

My sister looked up as I came in. She smiled. "You're up! I got here late last night, but you were still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you. Jack said you hadn't slept a wink in weeks! And you know perfectly well that Time Lords need sleep too, not just humans." She cast me a highly amused look, and turned back to the bacon.

"Oh, and you might want to put on matching clothes..." She smirked. I looked down, and noticed I was wearing a green plaid coat with a pink shirt. My pants were on backwards. I scowled, and went back into my room. I didn't even know I HAD clothes like that.

*Seer's POV*

When I had finally gotton permission to go back to the TARDIS, I had been very surprised to find the Doctor asleep. Of course, my brother had slept for several days before, but only when he'd been sick or stayed up for weeks without sleep. So, I let him sleep. His body needed to recover, and I was tired myself.

The next morning I was cooking bacon, eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes when the Doctor ran out of his room like a madman, dressed in clothes so badly matched they made my eyes water.

"You're up!" I said cheerfully. "I got here late last night, but you were still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you. Jack said you hadn't slept a wink in weeks! And you know perfectly well that Time Lords need sleep too, not just humans." I scolded him gently. He looked very guilty.

Satisfied, I turned back to the food. "Oh, and you might want to put on matching clothes..." I added with a snigger. He looked down, made an embarrassed noise,many ran into his room to change.

He came back out soon, clothes matched, bright red bow tie slightly crooked. I flipped a pancake, took out the bacon, then walked over to him. Before he said anything, I straightened his bow tie, kissed his jaw (I couldn't reach his cheek, this regeneration was too short), and walked back over to the oven.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "So, I'm going to pick up Amy and Rory today." He began. I maded a noise to show I was listening. "Do you want to come with? It'd be rubbish for you not to come." He said, pleading slightly.

Having finished the eggs, drained the bacon grease from the hot pan, and flipped the last pancake, I loaded the food onto two plates and set them on the dining table. He licked his lips and dug in.

"Of course I'll go on an adventure. I haven't seen Amy and Rory in over two months you know," I joked dryly. The Doctor grimaced at the thought. The rest of our first meal as a family in hundreds of years was eaten in silence.

I sighed and stood. "Where do they live? I'll fly the TARDIS, I was the one in our family to pass the test, after all." He pouted at me. That had always been a sore subject with him. He told me the address.

I waltzed over to the unfamiliar console. "Hello, Old Girl. I don't exactly know how to work you, the Doctor always loved to 'fix' you. Can you take me to Amy and Rory a week or so after we dropped them off?" I requested. She hummed in agreement and took off.

When we landed, I grabbed the Doctor, who was still sulking, and ran out the door into the Ponds' kitchen. Amy, who was cooking, screamed. "DOCTOR!" She shouted in shock. "And... Who are you?" She added suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Amy, I forgot! I've regenerated..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. Her eyes widened, and she squealed and hugged me tightly.

"OOOO! I'm so happy to see you! We've been sooo bored here. How did you regenerate?" She asked.

I winced. "It's a really long story. I regenerated five times, actually..." Amy gasped in horror.

"Tell me later. One moment, Rory's in the living room. We didn't hear the noise, so we didn't realize you were there. RROOOORRYY! The Doctor and the Seer are here!" She bellowed.

I heard a happy noise, and Rory sprinted into the room. "Finally! Amy was driving me mad!" All three of us chuckled, and the Doctor, Amy, Rory, and I walked back into the TARDIS.

"So! Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked. He looked much happier now. He had obviously missed travelling with the Ponds.

They looked at each other. "Hum... How about America! Chicago, Illinois, United States. We haven't been there before." Rory suggested. Amy squealed with excitement.

"We haven't been to America in AGES!" She said happily.

I smiled. I hadn't been to America for a while either. The last time I went, I was in my sixth regeneration, and Samuel was alive... I noticed the Doctor snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Oi, you listening? We're going to Chicago!" He said, and pulled a lever. He and I ran around the console, him trying to fly the poor thing and me fixing it so he didn't crash us into the 2350's. Nasty decade.

"Aaaaand we're here!" We shouted at the same time. I opened the door and led Amy and Rory out, beaming. "I've always loved the Windy City. So much wind!" I hollered, humming a Gallifreyan tune under my breath.

Rory snorted. I gave him a look, and he covered it up with a cough. "So when are we?" He asked meekly, looking around at the bustling city around us.

Amy walked up to an old man. "Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry, but what's the date?"

"October 8, 1871." He replied while giving her a look that said 'you're crazy.'

The Doctor breathed in sharply. I looked at him, confused. What was bothering him? Then it clicked. "The Great Chicago Fire..." We whispered under our breaths. Amy and Rory immediately demanded an explanation. The Doctor grabbed Amy's shoulder, I Rory's, and began to explain.

"The Great Chicago Fire, started October 8, 1871, ended two days later." I started. "Killed hundreds of people, one of the greatest disasters in US history. It's also a fixed point in time, has to happen. We can look around a bit, but when the fire starts we have to go." I urged. Amy and Rory frowned.

"We've only just got here-" Amy said.

"-Why can't we look around, the fire might not be in this part of the city-" Rory added.

"-We promise we won't do anything too stupid-"

"-Please, before Amy hits me with her shoe-" Amy promptly smacked him on the arm.

"Alright, alright, that's enough begging!" My brother said. "Listen- I try to avoid fixed points, always get a bit sticky. The last time that happened, I set off Vesuvius and destroyed Pompeii. Promise me that unless some aliens kidnap us or something, you won't get us involved?" He threatened. The Ponds nodded.

"Brilliant." He grinned. "Come along, Ponds!" And with that, the four of us ran down a cobblestone street just before a devastating fire broke out, without a care in the world.

Amy and I peeked in a few shops, but nothing was really interesting until we found the general store. In the store, they had a dusty case full of exquisite jewelry. I gasped and ran over.

"Oh, look at that necklace!" Amy piped up. She was pointing at a silver necklace that ended in a large, acorn-sized green gem. It had tiny swirls of gold around the edge. It had a slightly alien look about it. I noticed it also had her name carved on it.

I was about to tell Amy that we should be going, when another necklace caught me eye. Another silver chain with a large green gem on the end, except engraved on its surface was a word in Gallifreyan. I read it and felt the blood run from my face. The necklace had my true name carved on it, the name no one, not even my brother, knew.

I gripped the edges of the case, and looked up at the clerk. "How much for both of those necklaces?" I asked, indicating the ones I wanted.

"You know what? I'll let you have them for a dollar- bargain. Even throw in a couple candies." The clerk said in a flirtatious voice. He was an ugly man, and it was obvious he had a lot of lady friends, I suppose you could say.

"Thank you." I said coldly. I hands over my psychic money (looks like whatever type of money you need it to look like). The man grabbed the candies, set them on the table, and then grabbed our necklaces.

He grinned nastily at us. "Let me put them on your pretty necks." He purred. I stiffened in anger, Amy made a disgusted noise.

"I'm married, you foul man!" She spat.

His grin widened. "Oh, I like a married woman." Amy snarled in fury and smacked him across the face. His grin snapped away, and he grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." His grip tightened. "Let me put on your necklaces or I will disgrace you in front of your husband." He glanced at the two men outside, who couldn't see us through the grimy window.

"Fine." She whispered, tears in her eyes. He picked up the necklace and put it on her. She didn't make a sound.

Then he did the same to me. I suddenly felt very tired. What was going on? Where was I? I felt myself falling, and I was lying on the floor next to Amy, paralyzed. We stared into the face of two familiar people. Us.

"Goodbye, Seer and Amelia Pond. Now you will die in the fire and we will destroy The Doctor and the TARDIS." The creatures said in our voices, then turned away and walked out of the shop, leaving us staring blankly at the ceiling as deadly aliens planned to destroy us.

 **Chapter Seven: The Impersonators**

*Doctor's POV*

I hummed cheerfully as Amy and the Seer walked out of the store, wearing fancy necklaces with green gems in them. I noticed the strange alien-like quality to them, and frowned. Then I noticed that Amy's had her name carved into it. The Seer's had a word in Gallifreyan, but I couldn't read it for some reason. I realized with a chill that it must be her true name. Something was wrong.

I couldn't let Rory know that though, he'd ruin everything. I would just need to watch my best friend and sister from a distance, checking for unusual behavior. "How was your little shopping trip?" I sai, false cheerfulness in my , thank Gallifrey, didn't notice. Of course, I use false cheerfulness all the time.

Amy smiled. "It was great. The shop-keeper gave us these necklaces for practically nothing, and aren't they gorgeous?" She gushed.

"So, now where are we going?" The Seer asked. I looked at her closely. There was something not quite right about her. Her voice had a coldness that hadn't been present before.

I decided to call her out on it, see her reaction. "Sis, are you okay? You sound a little odd."

Her face turned panicked as she tried to figure out what was wrong. "I- no I'm fine, I-I don't kn-now what you're talking about, I'm f-fine!" Even Rory looked a bit suspicious now.

I turned to Amy. "What about you? Are you feeling alright?" She turned pasty pale, and stuttered incomprehensively for a few moments until I cut her off. "Never mind. Now, I have to ask you, what have you done with Amy and Seer? If you've hurt them, I will destroy you." I growled darkly, feeling myself become the Oncoming Storm.

They gulped, and glanced back to the shop they had come out from. I pushed them aside and ran in, Rory at my heels.

Inside the shop was a lot of broken glass. The cases, once filled with jewelry, were now empty. I pulled out my sonic and examined the room. The results weren't good. "Ornithians. Ornithians have got them, Rory."

"For-whats?" He said, sounding terrified and urious at the same time. Rory was a strange person.

"Orthithians. Feathered, bird-like creatures, use special green jewels to steal the brain waves of the victim and create an exact copy of the person. Same voice, personality (to a point), same looks... And if they remain in the shape of their victim for more than two hours, the victim goes into a coma... And never wakes up." I explained, gulping.

Rory gritted his teeth. "We have to find them." He snarled, and then asked, "Where you you think they put Amy and the Seer?"

I scanned the room again. Ugh, their ship wasn't attached to this shop. "Their ship, bu it's not in this shop. No alien tech of any kind, except for the necklaces. We'll need to get the fake Amy and Seer to lead us there..."

We both looked outside. Of course, Amy and the Seer were not there. They'd probably run off to their ship to hide the real versions. "No, no, no!" I shouted, running outside. I clutched at my head, pulling my hair. "Now what'll we do?" I groaned.

Rory looked distraught and terrified for his wife. "Use your sonic. You said it could sense the necklaces, could it track them to the ship?"

I blinked. Sometimes it surprised me how genius Rory was. "That'll work!" I hugged Rory, and pulled out the sonic. "You are a GENIUS, Rory! A GENIUS!" I got the signal, and ran off toward the edge if the city in the distance.

*Seer's POV*

I couldn't move. I couldn't hardly think. My brain waves had been mostly sucked from my body, leaving me essentially a coma patient that was aware of her surroundings. Only my involuntary actions, blinking, breathing, and so on, were active.

After Amy and I were paralyzed, some strange-looking feathered humanoids teleported us to a spaceship. If I could think properly, I would've been able to tell what species they were, but with my brainwaves stolen, I was practically a vegetable.

It was quite awful just sitting here. I wish I could at leat move. Amy suddenly moaned softly. I felt a moan of my own escaping from my lips. I couldn't feel my tongue or my lips moving, my nerves had gone dead. How was I moaning?

The aliens in the shape of me and Amy suddenly walked in the room. They smiled, and began to talk in unison. "You have only an hour left before you lie like this for all eternity, Amelia Pond and the Seer. Of course, Seer, your name is something diferent, isn't it? It's written on your necklace... If I were to say it out loud, and I knew how, I could force you to do whatever I wanted you to do. But why, when I can take your form? It really is quite beautiful, you know." They purred.

All I could do was blink.

"The Doctor and Rory will never find us here. You are doomed." They snarled.

At that precise moment, the alarm went off. "WARNING, INTRUDER, WARNING, INTRUDER, WARNING-" it blared over and over. If I was able to smile, I would've. I bet they were wishing they could eat their words now.

The alarm turned off, and alien Amy and I raced out of the room. I sat, still frozen, hoping and waiting for my brother to rescue me once again.

*Doctor's POV*

I forced the door of the camouflaged spaceship open. A mind-numbingly loud alarm went off. I winced. Rory glared at me. 'Nice job.' He mouthed over the noise. I sent him a sarcastic look.

Pulling the sonic out yet again, I turned off the alarm. Moments later, alien Amy and the Seer ran toward us, their footsteps unnaturally light on the metal floor of the ship. They hissed in anger when they saw us.

"You!" Amy said, her voice becoming less like Amy's and more of a bird-like squawk. "How did you find us! Our ship is camouflaged!"

"WAS camouflaged." I corrected cheerfully. This was my favorite bit. The disbelief at my- our- genius. "Sonic screwdriver, works wonders." I held it up for them to see.

Ornithian Seer snatched out of my hand and swallowed it whole. "Your weapon is now useless!" She screeched.

My face fell. "My sonic screwdriver! I love my sonic screwdriver!" I wailed. Rory facepalmed.

"You will come with us." The Ornithians said, and grabbed our arms and brought us to the main room of the ship.

Amy and the Seer were laying there, staring blankly at the ceiling. I doubted they even knew we were here. The devices around their necks stole their brainwaves. Rory broke free and ran over to his wife. He gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm here, Amy. We'll get you out of this." He whispered lovingly. Amy made a tiny groaning noise in the back of her throat. "I promise you."

"You have only half an hour before they become vegetables." Ornithian Amy laughed. "We will gain these forms permanently, and then we will watch the city burn."

My eyes widened. Watch the city burn? That didn't sound good. "Why do you want to burn the city?"

Ornithian Seer chirped sadly. "There are only five Ornithians on this ship. My sister and I used the last of our brainwave gems to control these forms. We are a rescue mission for the rest of our race. Our planet burned when our sun expanded, we were forced to flee. The ship with our queen and leaders and brainwave gem stores crashed on the location of this city. They lie in deep slumber beneath the earth. We will burn down the city and dig to our queen." She clawed triumphantly.

I frowned. "Well, I respect that, but can't you just dig without burning the city?Much faster."

Ornithian Amy shook her head. "No. The ship is the size of the city, the only way to reach it and dig it out is to destroy the city. We do not want to murder thousands of people, so we will burn it, and have many more survive."

I pondered that fact. It wasn't very often I quarreled with aliens who had a bit of a conscience. Of course, I knew that they would burn down part of the city. It was a fixed point in time. But I couldn't allow them to dig up a spaceship that would allow them to potentially make billions of people brain dead.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop you." I sighed.

As I expected, Ornithian Amy's face turned almost manical. Rory noticed the look and winced. He hated seeing that insane look on her face. "We've already set the fire. Soon, the city will burn, in fifteen minutes Amelia and the Seer will die, and a new civilisation of Ornithians will rise from the ashes of the Windy City!" The two aliens let out the strange triumphant chirp again.

I knew it was time to take action. I pulled my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket. The one Ornithian Seer had swallowed was a fake. I always one on me, just in case. I sonicked the necklaces around the Ornithians' necks. The chains shattered, and the green gems fell to the floor. The gems around the Seer and Amy's necks fell off as well. They instantly screamed in agony.

Rory lurched forward to his wife and my sister to check if they were okay. Meanwhile, the Ornithians were back in their true feathered form. They looked furious. "YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING! WE WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!" They screamed. I backed up.

I didn't remember Ornithians having the ability to devour souls. Of course, I didn't know much about the bird-people. They moved in on me, their short beaks open, revealing the serrated edges of the hard bone-like material.

I winced, and hoped that whatever they were going to do to me wouldn't hurt too much.

*Seer's POV*

When the Doctor made our necklaces fall off, I started screaming. The pain of my brainwaves all cramming back into my head was too much to bear. I vaguely noted Rory next to us, soothing us and promising we'd be okay. I was too busy trying to get used to moving and thinking again.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided. I stopped screaming. Amy was passed out on the ground. The pain must've been too much to bear. Rory looked at me. "How are you still conscious?"

"Time Lord." I replied. Then I notice that the feathered aliens- Ornithians, I now knew- we advancing on the Doctor, prepared to kill. I ran forward, pulling my special sonic out of my leather jacket.

My sonic screwdriver is very different from the doctor's. It is not only a screwdriver, but a weapon. I calibrated it to be above Time Lord and human hearing and turned on the sound setting.

The Ornithians began to writhe in pain. The sound was like a dog whistle, only the Ornithians could hear it. I turned the unheard sound louder. The aliens began to scream, and collapsed on the floor, dead. The Doctor looked at me. "You're better, then?" He said conversationally.

I nodded. "Yeah. My head still really hurts, though." Even as I spoke, my head pounded. I winced.

The Doctor smiled kindly. "Well, we should get you and Amy back to the TARDIS. You'll want to relax for a few hours to get used to thoughts again."

I nodded in agreement, and turned to Amy and Rory. She was awake, and clutching her forehead. I guesturred to Rory, and he lifted his wife off her feet and began to carry her bridal style. She giggled and slung her arms around his neck.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory, and I walked slowly back to the TARDIS, avoiding the flames and trying not to choke on the smoke. My brother opened the door, and we walked in, and gladly collapsed to the floor, exhausted and dirty.

"Well," Amy said very quietly. "I'm glad that's over."

We all smiled.

 **Chapter Eight: The Propheciers**

*Seer's POV*

After the disastrous Chicago trip, we succeeded to going to 1999 Chicago and celebrate the new mellenium without any alien incidents. Amy and Rory got very, very drunk, and the Doctor and I almost had to drag them back to the TARDIS.

Now both of them had a pounding hangover, to our amusement. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen, groaning and placing their heads gingerly on the table. I had never gotten drunk, but I felt a bit bad for them, so I grabbed some Time Lord-strength hangover cure. A few minutes later, both of them were much happier.

"Thanks, Seer," Amy mumbled painfully, but less painfully then before. "At least you gave us sympathy. The Doctor still can't stop laughing!" Rory voiced agreement in a pained mutter. He was dealing with the hangover far worse than Amy was. She thought it was funny.

I grinned, and winked at her. "Well, it IS funny." I pointed out. "Now you know better not to get so drunk, right?"

I got two slow nods of agreement.

The Doctor walked into the room, and noticed the Ponds sitting up and talking. "Seer, did you give them the special Time Lord hangover remover?" He asked accusingly. I smiled innocently. His face screwed up into a pout. "I liked seeing them groaning on the bed! It was really funny."

"I know, but they were whining." I explained. I tossed him the bag of hangover remover and waltzed over to my room, humming the same Gallifreyan tune I had been singing for days now.

It was a lullaby my mother had sung my brother and I until we left the house for the Academy. The words gave me courage and hope even today:

/Don't worry, my child, I'll be there for you,

Through all of Time, I'll be there for you,

Through all your laughs, through all of your tears,

Go to sleep, my child, I'll be there for you./

I start crying a bit, thinking of my mother. The Doctor told me he saw her before the Master sacrificed himself. He said she had been disgraced, holing her hands over her face like the Weeping Angels. I wiped my face angrily. Crying won't bring her back.

I start humming again, and I feel better. Soon I'm singing the song over and over, in soft Gallifreyan. I don't even notice the Doctor behind me until he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I've missed your singing." He whispered. "And I've missed that song. Sometimes, it was the only thing that helped me through after I..." He trailed off, and I know he is talking about having to destroy Gallifrey.

"Don't beat yourself up about that. It's okay. I know you had to." I reassured him. I don't tell him the knowledge our planet is gone because of one of the only people I love. I don't tell him the grief of losing my family, our parents, our siblings, everyone. I don't tell him those things, because I know they would break his heart.

He gave me a grateful look, and walked out, probably to go to the library. I sighed, and looked at the room I had gone in at random. It was an exact model of Gallifrey. I grinned, and knelt down to stroke the red grass, and stared up at the orange sky.

I sit there, dazed and terrified, wanting to confide in someone, but knowing I can't. I buried my face in my hands. So many things were happening. Why does this always have to happen to me? What did I do wrong?

I remembered when I looked into the Untempered Chism, only six years old. I remembered the rush of the future coming on to me, feeling the terror and death the future held. I remember feeling as though my head would explode, and then passing out. I was unconscious for four hours, according to Koschei- the Master- and Theta- the Doctor.

Now I remembered how Rassilon himself was interested in my strange power, how he met with me weekly to help me control it. I was almost like a daughter to him. And yet, I was exiled. Why? Was I too powerful for him? Could I be more powerful than him?

I remembered getting my Academy name- Trellya. My brother and the Master soon shortened it to Trel. The Academy was my favorite time on Gallifrey. I remembered, with a pang, when I began to fall in love with Koschei. I remembered when he started dating me, when he proposed. I remembered the pain I felt when I had to leave him and the children at my exile.

I began to sob, unable to control the pain and heartbreak weighing down my soul. I had limited time left to live, I knew that even if I didn't know the exact time. I had no husband, no children, no planet, no people. I had nothing, except for my TARDIS and my brother. And soon, even them, even my life, would be snatched away.

I noticed the door swinging open and slamming on the wall. I tried to stop crying and look up, but I had lost control. I needed to let it all out.

My brother's warm, comforting hands wrapped themselves around me. "Seer, what is it? Why are you crying? Trel, what's wrong?"

When he said my nickname, I felt my years stop. I looked up at him, wiping my sopping face. "I-I was j-just thinking about K-Koshei and the k-k-kids. What happened to Koschei aft-ter i w-was exiled?" I said, trying to talk smoothly but failing.

"I- he- he went insane. He'd always had the drums in his head, but after you disappeared- he didn't know where you went- he went mad with grief. The drums increased tenfold, he thought I had taken you away from him. He never forgave me, and tried to kill me many times. The kids tried to subdue him, but they failed. By the time of the Time War, you would've been a grandma. They died early, and Koschei decided I'd killed them. When we next met, he stole my TARDIS and made it a paradox. He was shot in the hearts, and died in my arms, refusing to regenerate. I burned his body, but part survived. He was resurrected, and brought Gallifrey back. But they were going to destroy Time itself. I had to stop him, but he found out that Rassilon was the one who planted the drums. He sacrificed himself, thus destroying Gallifrey again. Then I absorbed a lethal amount of radiation. I regenerated slowly and painfully, all alone." My brother's voice was husky with sorrow by the time he finished his speech.

I began to cry again. My poor, poor Koschei. Driven insane by grief and his own mind. My children, the grandchildren I never knew- so many lives lost, so many that have marked my life forever with guilt. I should've died with them. I should've died, and now the Doctor will pay for my survival.

 **Chapter Nine: The Death Countdown**

*Seer's POV*

After the Doctor and I had our talk about the Master, I finally calmed down enough to come out of the Gallifrey room and talk to Amy and Rory. They, of course, noticed I had been crying, I could see their looks of worry, but they were courteous enough not to ask.

I was grateful, I knew if they asked I would cry again, and I hated crying. It made me feel weak, helpless, and stupid. Amy and Rory were making dinner. I was relieved, the Doctor was a terrible cook, and the only things I knew how to make required Gallifreyan ingredients that I didn't want to ask the TARDIS for right now.

I hummed as I wandered the two Time Lord ships. I noted how similar they were in the size of their pools and libraries, but how mine had more extravagant colors and decorations.

As I was walking into the Doctor's library- I fancied a bit of good old J.K. Rowling- when a searing pain split through my head. An image floated through my mental shields. It was a digital clock, counting down rapidly, and somehow I knew this clock was the countdown to my death.

There were 2 days, 2 hours, and 2 minutes left. I waited for the image to fade, but it simply moved to the back of my mind and stayed there, so I would always know how long I had left.

I buried my face in my hands, but I did not cry. I was done crying. Even though my life would end in two days, I would not cry. For the sake of Koschei, for the sake of my children, my grandchildren, my brother, my parents, I would not cry. I would face my death with dignity and grace, and see my family again.

*Doctor's POV*

After Amy and Rory finished cooking a truly delicious-looking meal of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread, I went and got the Seer from my library. She smiled at me, and put down her book (the Casual Vacancy). I was glad to see she hadn't been crying, and looked determined. Determined about what, I didn't know, but it wasn't any of my business.

We walked back slowly back to the kitchen, chatting about pointless things. With every step I take, I feel more assured that my sister has put her emotions in control. I open my mouth to ask her something about why she looks so much more confident now, when we here a clatter and a crash from the kitchen. The noise is quickly followed by an exasperated, "Rory!"

We run to the door, and open it to find Rory standing awkwardly over four broken plates. Amy is glaring at him, but there is amusement in her eyes. Suddenly, the Seer begins to laugh uncontrollably. We all join in. It feels good to laugh over something stupid with my sister and the Ponds.

I plop down at the dining table, and Rory sits down next to me, looking slightly ashamed. "Rory, you better hope the TARDIS doesn't get angry at you!" I laugh. Old Girl hums in response, and blows a puff of air on Rory's face, making his eyes water. I snort at him.

The Seer gets out a broom and dustpan and sweeps the porcelain shards into the garbage can. Then she gets four new plates, this time made of plastic, and carries them over to Amy, who places the meal on the plates.

Soon we are digging in to a delicious meal. Amy looks pleased with the praise the three of us are giving her. The Seer finished her plate in only ten minutes or so, and now she's just sitting there, looking at us with a peculiar expression on her face.

Rory notices, and swallows his mouthful of garlic bread before speaking. "What is it, Seer? You're awfully quiet."

Instantly, she breaks out into a very false grin. "Oh, no!" She laughs, her voice slightly higher than normal. "Everything's fine! Really, nothing at all is wrong! Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going back to my TARDIS. I'm a little- um- tired!" She says brightly, then stands up and runs out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Amy muses. We looked at each other worriedly. The Seer _has_ been acting very odd ever since we came back from Chicago, asking about the Master and pretending nothing was wrong. And that determined look on her face, like she'd made a final promise to herself...

I stood up abruptly, pushing away my plate. "I'm going to talk to her." I said, ignoring the Ponds' pleas to just finish dinner. "Something's wrong with her, and I want to know what."

I exited the kitchen and speed walked over to the door. I twisted the handle, which had 'TARDIS' engraved on it in Gallifreyan. To my shock, it was locked. What was going on!

"Seer!" I shouted loudly. "I know you're in there. Open up! What's going on, youre not yourself!"

"GO AWAY, THETA!" She screamed back instantly. "I can't tell you anything. Just leave me alone, it-" she stopped, her voice breaking. "It will be easier for you when I'm gone."

My blood ran cold as ice. When I'm gone? Was she going to kill herself? My sister, Trellya, was going to kill herself? "Trell- let me in. Are you going to- are you going to kill yourself?" I asked quietly.

"No." She said shortly. I felt relieved, but she went on. "But in less than two days I am going to be killed. I've seen it in a vision. I know who my killer is, and it can't be stopped." The extreme pain of admitting this broke my heart. Then I felt anger. Who was going to kill my baby sister?

I took a step closer to the door. "Who will kill you? TELL ME!" I demanded, slamming my fist on the door. I heard her gasp a bit when my fist hit. She hadn't expected me to get so angry, I realized. I was scaring her. "Tell me." I said in a softer voice, my forehead touching the smooth wooden surface of the door separating us,

"I can't. I- I just- I can't- I- AGH!" She screamed, her stuttering breaking off suddenly.

My eyes widened, and I slammed by fists on the door repeatedly, trying in vain to break it down. "What is it? Let me in! LET ME IN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard Amy and Rory behind me now, but I ignored them.

The Seer screamed again, quickly followed by words in anguished pain. "I'M SORRY! I- I didnt MEAN TO! NO! PLEASE! I promise, I won't tell them anything more, PLEASE!" She stopped screaming, and broke off.

I could here her panting, could hear her trying not to cry. Then, she let out a sigh of relief as whatever had been causing her pain left. Then I heard her stand up, and I heard her TARDIS flying to wherever she had to go.

"TRELLYA! PLEASE! Let- me- in!" I said, my last few words becoming choked as I began to cry, pounding on the door, although I knew it was hopeless.

The Seer's TARDIS doors opened with a squeak, and then slammed shut. I sank to the floor, feeling hopeless, and buried my face in my knees. Thankfully, I wasn't sobbing. That would be humiliating.

"Doctor?" Amy asked carefully. "Um- what happened to the Seer? Why did you call her Trellya? Why- why won't she let you in?"

I sat there, head on my knees, trying to decide whether or not to answer. "She- I don't know, really. I tried to go in, and the door was locked. She said something about seeing her death in a vision, that she would die in less than two days. She wouldn't tell me who would kill her, then began to scream about not meaning to tell me anything, and how she wouldn't say anymore. She stopped screaming, flew off somewhere, and left. I called her Trellya, her Acadamy name from Gallifrey, in hopes she would open up, but it didn't work. She's gone off somewhere to die, and I DONT KNOW WHERE!" My voice grew louder and louder until I was screaming 'I don't know where' at the top of my lungs.

Amy and Rory backed off, looking frightened. I gripped my hair and felt like I'd lost Rose all over again. I felt my feeling of helplessness transform into steely resolve. My sister was not going to die alone. I stood up and ran over to the console, and whispered to her, "Take me where the Seer went. Please, Old Girl. Please."

The rotor began to move, and I shouted with joy. I ran to see what the coordinates were, and I frowned. San Francisco, June 20th, 2014? Why there? It was a very specific date. Shaking my head, I put my mind onto more important things.

What to do with Amy and Rory? I couldn't take them with me, for obvious reasons. I didn't want them getting hurt. I turned around, and noticed they weren't in the room. Perfect, I thought. I'll just set a portable Time Lock on whatever door they're in. I noticed they were in their bedroom, probably getting something to go with. I set the lock, making sure that it would collapse and let them out after two hours.

"Don't let them out, Sexy." I pleaded. She responded with a hum of agreement. I blew a kiss at the console and sprinted put the door.

 **Chapter Ten: The End of the Time Lady**

*Doctor's POV*

I sprinted out the door and froze. This place looked awfully familiar. This hall, this air, this dust that tickled my nose in a particularly annoying fashion... I'd been here before, recently.

It struck me- this was where the Seer's mind was taken over the first day I saw her. This was where that awful creature had shattered her mind, and I thought I had lost her forever. This was where my beloved, baby sister was going to die.

I ran to where I remembered the throne room to be. I stood quietly in the doorway so I wouldn't be noticed, hoping none of the strange, terrifying creatures in front of me would turn their heads.

There were seven monsters in front of me. They were tall and thin, with eyes that pierced your soul. Well, sometimes they were like that. Other times they looked like Daleks, others like Cybermen, others Weeping Angels, Ornithians, Slytheen, or Silence. These were the creatures the Seer meant when she spoke of being tortured into predicting the future with her visions for years and years.

My blood boiled with anger, but I couldn't do anything except watch as the creatures walked around the room in a 'V' shape, one always at the head of their group. I could tell they were speaking telepathically, but I didn't dare tune in. They could take over my mind, shatter it like they did my sister's, and then I wouldn't be able to save her.

I turned to leave, hoping to rescue the Seer and stop these monsters later, when all seven of their heads snapped on me. I winced, knowing I was caught. Putting on my false grin, I turned to look at my sister's captors, but I knew my eyes were chips of green ice.

 _'Doctor...'_ Said the leader of them all. _'We've been waiting for you. Why were you hiding? We have so much to tell you...'_

I gulped, and replied in my mind. I noticed these things didn't seem to have ears. _'What do you need to tell me? I don't want to talk to you, not right now, I just want to rescue my sister!'_

There was a slow, amused chuckle in my mind. I shuddered involuntarily, then cursed myself for allowing this thing to get to me. _'Oh, Doctor, I cannot wait to break you. Have you not realized it was us all along? We had the new Cybermen leader shatter the Seer's mind. We planted visions intended to terrify her and shatter her resolve as well. We showed her a clock that told her how long she had to die, npbut it was wrong, there was a day less for her to live then what he had on it. We caused her body to practically kill her her so you would get her down to her last regeneration. We have been controlling this game from the start. We_ let _your precious sister escape, so she would one day meet you again. Everything that has happened has been put into play so we can destroy you.'_

 _'Why? Why do you want to destroy me? What did I do to you?!'_ I bellowed in my mind. The creature turned to me, and I watched as it gradually turned to its true form. The skin was rotting, the eye sockets empty. It laughed in my mind again, and walked toward me, reaching its hand out for me. I tried to back up, but the six other things had gotton behind me, and pushed me forward.

I was trapped. _'Doctor,'_ it purred. _'We are the Propheciers. We come from the end of Time itself. We were there when all the universes collapsed, and it was all you and the Seer's fault. We resolved to stop this by destroying you now. Today we save everything. Today, the last Time Lord and Lady will die.'_

Before I could respond with something witty, the Prophecier's hand touched my face. I screamed, and everything- my vision, my thoughts, my smell, hearing, touch, control, everything- stopped.

But I was still alive.

*Seer's POV*

As soon as my TARDIS brought me to the place where I would die, I went peacefully to the white room I would die in. I knew this room, nothing could mistake the completely empty room with walls so white they burned my eyes. I sat there for hours, trying to block out the thought of my big brother murdering me and coming to his senses before I die.

I had been here for several hours, and I simply watched my mental clock count down until, suddenly, the clock skipped from having one day and one hour left to having only ten minutes left.

Panic rose in me like vomit, my life was ending in less than half an hour! What had happened to make the clock skip? What did I do? What did I do to deserve this?

Just as I began to cry in terror and confusion, the door opened, revealing the man I feared more than anything in my life, and yet I loved him more than anyone alive. My brother, the Doctor, Theta Sigma.

I knew how this would go. My brother pulled out a gun, shiny and black and new. He pulled the trigger, not even caring as I screamed in pain as my leg shattered. He shot again in the other leg, and again, and again in each of my hearts. I collapsed, staring in shock at my brother's uncaring green eyes.

I began to writhe, blood staining the spotless white floor. This room would be ruined forever, no doubt about it. There was no getting that much blood out of a floor that white. I managed a tiny smile as I heard the gasp that signified my brother's mind returning to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, choking back tears. "I'm so, so, sorry, I can't believe I-" he broke off, weeping, tears streaming down his face and onto my blood-stained chest. I choked on blood and coughed it up, then began to cry as well. It pained me so much seeing my brother in this much sadness and emotional pain.

"It's okay." I whispered hoarsely, my voice not working properly. "I don't blame you. There's nothing you can do, I'm out of regenerations. Don't cry... It's okay." I coughed more blood, getting some one he Doctor's face as he leaned down to listen to what I had to say.

Tears dripped from his cheeks into my eyes. They stung, but it assured me I was still alive. "No... No, it's not. It's not okay. I killed you, I let the Propheciers take me over and now I've killed you."

"Brother." My voice strengthened slightly. "Don't let yourself fall apart. Defeat those monsters, okay? For me? Promise me you'll carry on, promise me that you won't blame yourself. I forgive you. Forgive yourself."

My brother cried even harder, of that was possible, and held my hand. "Okay." He whispered. "I promise, Sissy. _I promise._ "

"Theta." I said, my voice barely able to be heard.

"Trellya." He said, his voice soft also, but that was because I could hardly hear anymore.

My soul was beginning to leave my body, but I had to say goodbye. "Look at me, look at my eyes." I pleaded, frantic. My mental clock had ten seconds left.

 _Ten..._

"Theta?" I said. I couldn't see anything except his eyes, comforting me in the eternal blackness closing in.

 _Nine..._

"Yes, Trellya?" He said. I could hardly hear him now.

 _Eight..._

 _Seven..._

I was mustering up my remaining strength.

 _Six..._

I wasn't going to be able to say I loved him before I died.

 _Five..._

My mouth opened.

 _Four..._

My eyelids fluttered.

 _Three..._

And I found the strength to end my life in happiness, in peace, with my brother by my side, as I'd always wanted.

 _Two..._

"I... I love you."

 _One..._

My voice faded, my vision stopped, my hearing was gone. My hearts were milliseconds away from stopping forever, and my breathing was shallow. My mind was a balloon, rising into the heavens, peaceful and dreamy.

Everything was okay.

Everything was alright.

 _Zero._

 **Epilogue: How To Move On When Your World Has Been Shattered**

I sat on the floor of a room that was once completely pure white. The walls and ceiling and floor of the tiny room were now splattered with shockingly scarlet blood. Each droplet shone like a jewel as it clung to the snowy walls. On the floor, in the very center, the blood was more like a lake, spreading ever-so-slowly as all the blood from the only person from Gallifrey left besides me drained out of her body and onto the floor.

Her eyes were open and glazed as she looked blankly up at the blood-spattered ceiling. Her lips were curved into a peaceful smile, and although I knew she was in a better place now, I could feel the grief in my body threatening to suffocate me. And honestly, I couldn't care less if it did.

My sister, Trellya Sigma, was dead. I killed her, no matter what she tried to convince me with her dying breaths, it would always be my fault, and I could never move on.

I thought over what had just happened. When the Propheciers took over my mind, I couldn't physically feel anything, but somehow I knew what my body was being forced to do. My feelings being boxed up, I didn't care that I had a gun in my hands, I didn't care that I had been commanded to kill the person I loved even more than Amy and Rory and River and Rose.

I opened the door and shot her four times. _Four!_ Once in each leg, once in each heart. And then, because those awful creatures have a cruel sense of humor, they let me go and let me talk to her and say good-bye. She told me not to blame myself, to defeat these monsters and keep myself together. She told me to move on, but how can I? Trellya was all I had left from Gallifrey, and now even that is taken from me.

"Why? Why do I keep being punished for destroying Gallifrey? WHEN WILL I FINALLY BE LEFT ALONE?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The tears streamed from my face and gently fell on my sister's cooling cheeks. Her face had lost its flush, and a pale complexion was setting in, so different from what she'd always looked like in life. Her red hair was soaked in her own blood, making it dark and brown-looking.

I picked up her body and set it on my lap, shuddering at how cold it was. Her blank eyes, once so beautiful, stared up at me. I closed them gently to free myself from their piercing, never-blinking gaze. She almost looked as if she were sleeping. Almost.

I rocked her gently back and forth, my brain still screaming with disbelief that my baby sister, whom I'd protected ever since she was born, was dead, _dead_ , by my hands. Just as I felt about ready to shut down, I remembered her plea to destroy the Propheciers.

My heart hardened, my hand closed solidly around the metallic handle of the gun that killed my sister. They were going to pay. I stood up, gently setting the Seer's body on the ground, on a fresh white patch of floor. She was bloodied up enough without getting even more soaked.

Before I left the room, I looked at the gun in my hand. Could I really destroy a whole species, _again,_ just because of the death of my sister? _No,_ I realized. _I can't. I'll avenge her, but I'll give them a chance to redeem themselves, like I've always done. I will not lose my head, I will not let them take her away from me forever._

I looked at the gun one last time before throwing across the room, the metallic surface turning scarlet as it landed in the Seer's blood. I shuddered and turned away. I never wanted to see that gun again.

I retraced my steps to the throne room, where the Propheciers were waiting with smug looks on their faces. _'The Seer is dead, Doctor. You killed her, and we can smell the guilt coming off of you. It is... Most refreshing.'_ They said in my mind. While they could sense my guilt and grief, I could sense their amusement at my pain. I knew they would never repent, but I had to try anyways. It made the guilt of having to kill them less severe.

 _'Propheciers...'_ I began. _'I am not going to kill you if I can help it. No matter what you believe, that is not me. I hate you for killing my sister. I hate you. But I will not resort to murder for revenge. That isn't what she would want.'_

They cocked their heads to the side, looking baffled. Obviously this was not what they expected. They just stood there, unable to fathom that I was merciful. Finally, the leader spoke. _'In your 18th regeneration, you are much less forgiving. Time was falling apart, we needed your help as the last remnants of what had once been the human race. You looked at us, shook your head, and went back in your Police Box and left us to die. You left us, and we vowed to destroy you in your past.'_

In this speech, I noticed one detail. _'Eighteenth regeneration? I only have thirteen!'_ The Propheciers just laughed and shook their heads. _'Doctor, your future is so complicated. No one can guess how long you will live. In our time, you are 1500 years old. You have seen too much, and want it to end. Now, this regeneration is kind, you still have mercy. We will not destroy you, instead we will go to our own time and destroy you then. Then, we can be sure you will not spare us.'_

Before I could reason with them or stop them, they vanished with a crack and a flash of blinding light. I stood there, shocked, thinking about what the Propheciers claimed I would become in my distant future. Then I realized that it had been one hour and fifty-nine minutes since I'd left the TARDIS. Amy and Rory would be released soon. I ran back to the white room that now wasn't so white as much as a chamber of blood. The Seer's body, unfortunetely, was still there.

Grief crashed over the borders of my mind like a giant wave once more. I collapsed to my knees, the disbelief that she was really, truly, _gone,_ nibbling at my mind. As though she were still alive, I felt a soft warm hand touch my shoulder, felt the warm glow that comforted me and relieved my grief. I turned around, and a faint image of the sister I loved was there, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to try to talk, but no words came out. "Trellya." I whispered. "I know you forgive me, and I know you want me to go on, but how can I ever forgive myself?"

The look in her eyes was one of pleading and pity. She reached out her hand and touched my face, and I heard a faint telepathic message.

 _'Theta, I know you can move on. You are so strong, and I love you. My voice will not last long, so listen close: it was not your fault. My death is a fixed point in time, it signals the great change in you that will prevent the future the Propheciers lived in. By not killing them, you changed who you will become. You will be the man who can rescue entire civilizations with a few sentences, without shooting a single bullet. You are the Doctor, the man who heals broken people and saves innocent lives. Never forget that, brother. Never forget who you are, and that I love you, no matter what you do.'_

After her little speech, she slowly faded away until I was left alone once more in the bloody room. I walked over to where her body lay, eyes closed and peaceful. I picked her up, blood getting on my shirt. I knew I would have to throw these cloths away when I got back. I would be able to stand even seeing these again, not now that they were stained with the reminder of what had happened in San Francisco.

As I drew near to the TARDIS door, I could hear Amy and Rory yelling angrily at the TARDIS to unlock the doors. "-won't you open up?! Why wouldn't the Doctor want us to come with him?! OPEN THOSE BLOODY DOORS, YOU IDIOTIC TIME MACHINE!"

This exclamation was followed by a soft, "Ouch!" As the TARDIS probably threw something at my feisty Scottish companion. I sighed, and pushed the door open, ignoring the part on the sign that said 'Pull to Open'.

Instantly, the angry shouts ceased. "Doctor! Why didn't you- is that- oh my God, is that the Seer?" Amy said, her voice going from angry to horrified.

Rory ran forward to take her pulse, to see if she was still alive, but I turned away, not letting them see my tears. "No, Rory. It's too late. She's been dead for over fifteen minutes now. And if you'll excuse me, I- I have to ready a burial for my sister."

I pushed past them, barely holding in the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. I pushed into the first room I saw, and found the TARDIS had set up all I needed for a traditional Time Lord funeral. Funerals on Gallifrey were uncommon, as we could regenerate, but I'd grown up knowing what to do for one, in case I had to carry one out.

They were designed to be short but meaningful. I laid her in the coffin, the surface engraved with Gallifreyan words speaking of the afterlife, peace, and freedom from the ever-aging bodies. I then took out the watch. Every Time Lord is born with a watch, similar to the ones used if you use the Chameleon Arch. This watch is what made you a Time Lord, what held your own personal afterlife. When you died, your spirit was held in the watch, and a loved one could carry it around for the rest of their days, where the spirit became a sort of conscience, giving them advice and comforting them.

I laid it on her chest and opened it. A glowing golden light, paler than regeneration energy, spouted from her mouth and filled the watch to the brim. It snapped shut on its own, and I knew it would stay shut. I picked it up and put it on a strong chain. Hands shaking, I put the watch up to my ear, and I could hear it ticking softly.

And then, with a smile on my face, I dropped it under my shirt, the warm metal falling in between my hearts. I left the room, and just before I began to tell Amy and Rory, I heard Trellya's telepathic connection in my head.

 _'I promise I'll never leave you, as long as you need me.'_ The voice whispered, making my heart clench.

 _'I will always need you, sister.'_ I replied. _'We will never be apart again.'_

And then my heart soared, I knew that even though she was gone and I would never see her physically, she would always be in my heart and my mind. Even though she was gone, she was still here.


End file.
